Tainted Love
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Seduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted Love**

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow! It would seem that I hid you behind the closet door for a while. For the past two years I have ignored you. But no longer._

_So I guess your wondering how the whole Wonka issue worked out. My sister, still talks about how I ran away from my feelings. Feelings? If Jessy suggesting that I liked Willy, then she is sorely mistaken._

_It was her 14th birthday yesterday. She asked me me to get her a Wonka bar as a present. She will accept nothing more. Jessy has been doing this since last year._

_"What do you want for your birthday Jessy?" I would ask._

_"A Wonka bar" she would tell me._

_I can't handle the sight of that man's chocolate. I tried to give her something else but Jessy would just complain. Ah...the trials of fulfilling your family's needs._

_What does Jessy think will come of me buying that candy? That I'm going to miss Willy? Because I don't! I'm not going to run back to him, like a desperate girl!_

_You know what? I bet loads of women want him._

**Darkness in a Bottle: Like me! Can I have him?**

_Hey! Cut it out! Your messing up the page with your bold lettering!_

**Darkness in a Bottle: Too bad!**

_Can we get back to the story please?_

**Darkness in a Bottle: Fine!**

_Thank you! Sheesh!_

_As I was saying, if Willy needs someone he can look at the fans of his. Or...if he was insane he could look at Darkness._

**Darkness in a Bottle: That's right! Hey...wait a minute!**

**(continues for the next five minutes)**

_You don't own the guy Darkness!_

**Darkness in a Bottle: Hey! You don't want him! Waste not, want not!**

_Oh, get in line! Your only...what?...the millionth person who likes him?_

**Darkness in a Bottle: (gets in line) Do they show movies here?**

_Person in line: No!_

_Now that that's settled. We can get back to the story._

_Do I regret leaving my parents? Yes...and no. Jessy and I love to travel. We both have been working odd jobs(hmm...I'm becoming like my parents) to buy us food and clothing. We recently got a trailer. It's pretty beat up, but at least we have a roof over our heads._

_We also joined up with this traveling group that goes across the country. I'm writing now, because we are at a camp site. Jessy is trying to cook the chicken I brought in the oven, but I smell a burning odour right now. I better go check it out!_

_Gabby Lane_

_Dear Diary,_

_Jessy burnt the chicken last night! But it wasn't so bad! Couldn't have dessert though. It was vanilla pudding and a bowl of cherries. It reminds me of that time when HE kissed me. I hope you know that HE I'm talking about._

_Speaking of Willy, did I tell you of our two good camping friends? Wendy is in her mid 50's and has a daughter named Natalie. Natatile is 20(my age)_

_How does she remind me of Willy. Well they both have those eyes. Those haunting violet eyes. There a great fun to be with._

_But I'm going to bed. I'll tell you about those two some other time._

_Gabby Lane_

**So...anyone else want to join the line? I got popcorn!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know what we should do today Gabby?" Jessy told her sister. They were both sitting on lawn chairs, in front of the trailer, watching the sun set.

"What?" Gabriela answered lazily, her eyes closed.

"We should invite Wendy and Natalie over to roast mashmallows"

Gabriela opened her eyes. "The forest is too far away. I'm not going in there"

Jessy groaned and put her head in her hands. "I'm going to have to cook them in the toaster. And that never works"

"Are you threating to burn down our house if I don't go?" Gabriela asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Now go!"

"I don't want to"

"Fine! You know it will be great sleeping under the stars every night instead of a house"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

----------------------------

Once Gabriela had gone a good distance, Jessy pulled out her cell phone.

"Is he there?"

_Are you sure she wants to see him?_

"She will. In time...she will"

-----------------------------------------

"My gosh it's cold" Gabriela complained as she headed into the forest. She could of sworn she saw a flash of purple in the corner of her eye.

"Should of brought a coat"

"You talk to yourself alot, don't you?" came a voice.

"What? Whos there?" Gabriela turned around, and was shocked to see...

"William Wonka" Gabriela said through gritted teeth.

Willy peeked out from behind a tree. "You must be so mad at me to call me that"

"In more ways than one"

"Don't worry, I'm not who I used to be. I've had extensive therapy. I realize that I have been using candy as a substitute for love and I have the books to prove it - "Breaking the Cycle", "Heal Yourself in 7 Days", "Stop Blaming Yourself, Please", and "Help for the Bedwetting Child", which I picked up by mistake."

Gabriela stared at Willy for a small amount of time before bursting out laughing.

"You are...without a doubt...the craziest person I have ever met!" Gabriela managed to say, through her laughter.

Willy nervously smiled.

"Extensive therapy...no wonder I haven't seen you in two years"

Willy crossed his arms. "Ok, are you done now?"

"Just a minute" Gabriela said, trying to contain her giggles. "There! I'm finished"

Willy had a playful grin on his face. "You made fun of me! Now you must die"

Gabriela screamed, and started to run

----------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Gabriela was hiding behind a huge boulder. She thought she was very clever in her position.

"I see you"

Gabriela narrowed her eyes.

She suddenly screamed when a pair of hands wrapped about her waist, and pinned her onto the leaf covered floor. Gabriela gasped and looked up into Willy's violet eyes. And at that moment, all hatred of Willy erased.

"I'm going to eat you" Gabriela said.

"Your a cannibal now? I'm I in trouble?"

Gabriela grinned. "Yes" she answered, before clamping her jaws on a soft part of Willy's neck.

"Ow...little vampire...ow"

-----------------------------------

Jessy was shocked when Gabriela came back with Willy. They both looked like they had been through the bush and back again.

"Uh...did you bring any firewood Gabby?" Jessy asked, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah! Couldn't find any" Gabriela said, gasping for air.

"Of course you couldn't. No one ever finds wood in a forest" Jessy said, sarcastic in tone.

Jessy crossed her arms over her chest. "Did I miss something major during the commercial break?"

"It's possible" Willy answered.

"Possible? I think I did miss something. And...where are you going?"

"Sleep...we're tired" Gabriela said.

"I bet you are! You know...I'm going to stay at Natalie's...and...oh, forget it"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two chapters in one day! I might have to move this to the mature section soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quote of the chapter: **I am a serious chocoholic. For the serious chocoholic, chocolate is better than sex. If you believe that, you REALLY need to meet that special someone who can change your mind. If you HAVE met that special someone and still believe that, I REALLY NEED to know where you get your chocolate!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessy impatiently knocked on Natalie's door. The wind was blowing something fierce now, and she didn't have a coat.

A older women opened the door. It was Wendy, one of Jessy's favorite people to be around. She had such a kind, rosy face, with little wrinkles. Her hair was short, brown and curly. However, one of the best features she had, was her huge violet eyes.

"Come in dear" she said. Jessy smiled and walked inside.

The trailer was very girly. Lots of roses and peaches and fuzzy pink things, decorated the room. Standing in front of a steaming kettle, pouring hot chocolate into a cup, was another of her favorite people. Natalie.

Natalie looked just like her mother. Same kind face, although hers was younger, with no wrinkles. Same smile and same violet eyes. The only thing that was different was Natalie's hair. It was long and straight, falling down to her shoulders.

"Hey Jessica! Want some Mayan Hot Chocolate?" Natalie asked.

Jessy narrowed her eyes. "You can call me Jessy you know"

Natalie shrugged. "I like Jessica. It sounds nice. So how bout that chocolate then?"

"What's Mayan Hot Chocolate?" Jessy asked.

"Well, try it for yourself"

Natalie passed Jessy a steaming cup.

"Careful! It's hot! Don't want to burn your tongue now, do you?"

Jessy smiled. "No" she responded, bringing the cup to her lips.

Natalie's violet eyes, burned holes into Jessy, as she she drank the chocolate.

"It tastes spicy" Jessy said, setting the cup down on the kitchen counter.

"Well, that's the secret. It has a hint of chile pepper"

"Chile pepper in hot chocolate?" Jessy said, eyes wide.

"She's always been the adventurous one" Wendy commented. Natalie grinned at her mother.

"Yes. I have"

"Just like you. I remember you telling me how you snuck into Willy Wonka's factory.

Jessy giggled.

"Well who doesn't love Willy Wonka?"

Natalie glanced over at Wendy.

"Gabriela" they both said in union. However, Jessy shook her head.

"Not anymore"

Natalie narrowed her eyes. "You mean your recent evil plan worked?"

"A little too well, if you ask me"

Wendy walked up to Jessy. "Nature has to run it's course, dear"

"Mother, I realise love is important, but don't treat it like it's the reason for our whole existense" Natalie commented. "We are here on this earth to serve a purpose. Look at Willy Wonka: he makes chocolate. And that's his purpose"

"Well, I suppose you are right" Wendy responded, taking a seat on the couch.

Trying to change the subject, Jessy asked another question. All the trailers went together, but it was Wendy and Natalie who made the decision as to where they would go next.

"So where are we traveling to in the future?"

Natalie groaned. "Any choice is better than Spain!"

"I like Spain. What's wrong with Spain?" Wendy asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you leave me?" Willy asked Gabriela. They were sitting in the kitchen. Willy was teaching Gabriela had to make a pot of chocolate. Gabriela had cut up some strawberries and had dipped it into the pot. They were really good.

"I don't know" Gabriela responded, twirling another strawberry in the chocolate. "Confused feelings. I guess I didn't really know what I needed in life"

"You know now?"

Gabriela popped the strawberry into Willy's mouth.

"No. Not really" Gabriela said with a smirk. "Why do you?"

Willy grinned. "No. Not really"

"Copycat"

"I heard you"

Gabriela leaned in and kissed him. "Good"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Your welcome to stay here if you want to Jessy" Wendy told her.

"Thanks. But Gabby might get worried."

"Well you know we are always happy to see you Jessy" Natalie said.

"Jessy? I thought you liked Jessica."

"Great minds can change you know"

Jessy smiled. "Bye"

She didn't know what she was going to face when she got back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quote of the chapter: **What you see before you, my friend, is the result of a

lifetime of chocolate.

--Katharine Hepburn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie was picking roses in the small garden she and her Mother had made. She had always wanted a huge garden, but the constant traveling limited her.

"My mom used to grow flowers when she was alive" came a voice. Natalie whipped her head around.

"Uh, you must be Willy Wonka. Jessy told me about all about you. I'm Natalie"

She stood up and extended her hand. Willy just stared at it.

"You shake it"

"Why?" Willy asked.

"I...don't know" Natalie said dropping her hand. "People do it when they meet one another"

She bent down, and resumed picking flowers.

"So did you see Jessy at all yesterday?" Natalie asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Uh...no"

At those words, Natalie dropped the basket.

"What! Where...where did she go?" she asked. "Oh dear...oh dear"

"What's wrong?"

Natalie's violet eyes flashed. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Jessy is missing, that's what's wrong! If Gabby finds out, she will..." she sank to her knees.

"I should of never let her leave last night" Natalie muttered.

There was a long pause.

"Willy, you will help me...won't you?"

"Uh...you know, I really should be getting back to..."

"Willy, your little girlfriend can wait"

Willy cringed a little. "She's not my..."

Natalie turned to face him.

"You see this ear? Right now, it can't hear a word your saying. Now let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriela pulled open the door, and walked into the sunshine. She was shocked to see Natalie, pulling Willy by the arm, to her trailer.

"Have...you...seen Jessy?" Natalie asked breathlessly.

"I thought she was with you"

"I thought she was with you" Gabriela responded.

"I thought the world was spinning, two seconds ago"

The girls stared at Willy.

"What?"

Natalie shook her head.

"What if something has happened to her?" Natalie demanded.

"She's run off alot of times" Gabriela explained, looking in the direction of the forest. "And I always seem to know where she goes"

"Well, just in case...me and Willy will look in the forest, and you can..." Natalie began, but was cut off.

"No...YOU, can look in the forest, and me and Willy will look over here" Gabriela said, pulling Willy over to her.

"I don't like Tug of War! Let me go!" Willy demanded.

Natalie rolled her eyes, and set off in the direction of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jessy!"

Natalie must of called Jessy's name a thousand times, yet their was never a response.

"Where are you?"

Natalie continued walking through the forest.

"I sure hope I can find my way back" she said to herself.

Natalie groaned, when it started to get darker. How was she supposed to see?

It was then that a pair of lamp like eyes trained on her.

"Gabriela?" she said fearfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that? Sounded like someone was screaming" Gabriela commented as she and Willy passed by the forest.

Willy's violet eyes widened like dinner plates.

"What's the matter?"

He pointed a purple gloved finger at the forest. "I'll be right back. You keep looking for Jessy"

"Did you see something?"

Willy turned on his heel. "No"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriela continued to search around the camp site, but no one had seen or heard of Jessy. She was starting to get worried.

And what had Willy seen that made him leave so quickly? Not that she was scared being alone without him. Gabriela was a tough girl. She could handle anything.

"What is he up to?" she muttered to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie pressed her back into tree trunk, sweat dripping down her face. The thing was advancing toward her now. What was she going to do?

"Gabriela?" she whispered.

The thing growled. Natalie didn't know what the thing was, due to the darkness. However, she suspected from the growl, that it might be a wolf.

How wonderful. A wolf was going to kill her.

"You don't want me Mr. Wolf. I'm skinny, and, given how hungry you seem to be, I'm not sure I'm a wise choice to go for"

But the wolf just growled in response.

"Oh, I get it" Natalie said, slowly stepping back. "You are one of those kinds of wolves who enjoys snacking. But let me tell you something. Humans aren't the tastiest species to go for."

The thing snarled.

"Not that I have tried eating a human" she said, her voice now shaky.

The wolf was moving a bit faster now.

_I'm gonna die._

It charged at her now. Natalie closed her eyes, preparing for the blow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There's that scream again._

Gabriela decided to go into the forest. Someone must of been in trouble to scream like that.

"Willy?" Gabriela called.

"Look Willy. I don't want to play games now. I think someone needs our help. Willy? Willy!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blow didn't come. Natalie heard something heavy, hit the ground. She was in shock, at what she saw when she opened her eyes.

The wolf was dead, a long bloody machete, drilled through his stomach.

_Oh god. Where's a paper bag when you need one?_

Natalie searched the area for her rescuer.

Her eyes widened, when she saw the person.

"You" she breathed.

**Here's a question. Who's your favorite original character from all of my stories. The least favorite? It doesn't have to be from this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jessy came out of the forest, panting heavily. She had spent the night there, listening to the sounds of the birds, and the rustle of wind in the trees. That, and she didn't want to see Gabriela for a while. In the beginning, she enjoyed making a plan to get her sister together with Willy. But now Jessy realized that there was a terrible mistake made with that decison.

"Gabby?" she called.

Gabriela turned around, and was shocked to see her sister, standing behind her.

"Where were you? Do you know how much trouble Natalie has gone through to find where you were?" Gabriela yelled.

"Natalie?" Jessy said, putting her hands on her hips. "What about you?"

Gabriela turned away at this point.

"Maybe you would like to know why I came back. And where your little boyfriend skipped off to"

"Willy Wonka doesn't skip" Gabriela responded.

"Or does he?" Jessy said, a smirk forming on her lips. "Maybe I saw him"

"Skipping?"

"Killing"

Gabriela turned around. "What did you say?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Natalie was walking through the forest, keeping her arms folded across her chest. She couldn't bear looking at Willy, swinging a bloody machete around, even if it helped save her from her own death.

"I think I can go on my own now. Uh, thank you for...you know" Natalie muttered. "So I'm leaving now"

He just stared at her, with those violet eyes. She looked back at him for a moment, before turning away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's asking for his own death sentence" Gabriela growled.

"He killed that wolf to save Natalie. He was a hero!" Jessy insisted.

"But wolves are powerful animals. You can't just slice a sword through them! You need to know technique!"

Jessy groaned. "Oh, please! Willy Wonka, a guy who makes candy, a killer?"

"I don't know what to think of him anymore" Gabriela responded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie came a while later, out of the forest, Willy just a few steps behind. Gabriela turned her eyes to them, her body searing in anger.

"Where did you get the sword from?" Gabriela demanded of Willy.

"I will take care of this" Natalie said to him.

"No Natalie! You will not take care of this" Gabriela said. Natalie quickly moved away.

"Gabby, before you start being rash, maybe I should remind of the reason for Willy to..."

"Why didn't you tell me that you have the ability to kill things?" Gabriela asked, ignoring her sister.

"How did you..."

"Jessy told me"

Natalie suddenly perked up. "Jessy told you? But how could she possibly know that...Jessy! Were you hiding the whole time?"

"Well I..."

"You could of made yourself seen! Maybe then I wouldn't of run the risk of being murdered!"

"Natalie...I'm sorry! It's just this thing with Gabby. My mind is all weird now!"

"How could you?" Natalie whispered. She stared at Jessy before running off.

Gabriela heard someone call out Natalie's name. And it wasn't just Jessy who took off.

"Willy?" Gabriela called out hopelessly. She sighed and leaned back on a tree trunk.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm so sorry Natalie. I really am sorry" Jessy yelled at the closed door of Natalie's trailer.

"Could of been killed! Does that mean nothing to you?" she shouted from the window.

Willy was standing behind Jessy, fumbling for something in his many coat pockets. Jessy flung her hands up in defeat.

"What are you doing?" she asked, when he produced a small vial filled with a milky liquid. He didn't respond though. He pushed past her and knocked on the door.

Natalie opened the door a bit. "Oh, it's you. What's that?"

"You could at least speak to her. Here. Drink that" Willy said, handing her the vial.

She looked at it curiously. Willy frowned.

"Ya know, I saved your life. You owe me something"

"Is it safe?"

Willy looked offended. "Course not"

However, a broad smirk was on his face as she took the first gulp of the drink. Jessy noticed it right away.

"Natalie, don't...swallow"

But it was too late. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fell to the ground. The vial rolled from her hand, and the contents spilled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabby! Gabby! There you are!" Jessy yelled, running toward her. "You have to come. Something terrible has happened.

"Jess, why are you crying? Is someone dead?"

Jessy refused to speak. Her eyes were all red rimmed, and she was shaking like mad.

Gabriela grabbed Jessy by the shoulders to steady her. "What's the matter?"

"Willy. He...I don't know what he did! Please come!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie lay still on the floor of her trailer. Wendy had gone out, so she had no idea of what had become of her. Perhaps that was a good thing.

"You monster! How could you?" Gabriela screamed at Willy, when she got inside.

"Let me explain" Willy said, holding a purple gloved hand up.

Gabriela shook her head and proceded to strike Willy hard across the face. He stood there, expressionless for a moment. Then he turned on his heel.

"Can't even give me the time to explain" he whispered.

Gabriela didn't even respond. She was on her knees seeing if Natalie was still breathing.

Willy stood by the door before leaving.

He found himself slightly humming a tune to himself as he walked. And sad and mournful tune.

"Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I'm loving you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Come back to me- and forgive everything."

If you were watching him at the moment you could almost see the light vanish from his violet eyes.

**Did you catch the little Moulin Rouge! reference?**


	8. Chapter 8

_I remember._

_I remember the small things, the tiny things. I remember things that most can't remember. And I see things through new eyes. Every touch, every whisper, every word means something more than it did before. So why is this happening? How can I see all this?_

_What had happened last night...it was strange. I was saved by a man who has my eyes. I know that much. But something else must have happened. Running my tongue across my lips, I can taste the remains of some fruity flavor. Was I drinking? Is that why I see things differently? No, it can't be that. When your drunk, everything is a blur. I see things with crystal clear vision._

_The man's name is Willy Wonka. Somehow I feel like he has some strange connection with me. I feel as if I knew him. And I don't know why. Does he know me?_

_Through closed eyes, I feel something cold and wet against my forehead. Everytime I open my eyes a little, I see blurred images of two people standing above me. I can hear their voices. They are talking aboout me. Should I wake? Will they know what is going on? Or perhaps I should ask them to see Willy Wonka. Maybe he knows. Maybe..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Natalie finally woke, to the delight of Gabriela and Jessy. They had been standing over Natalie for hours, trying to make her feel better. Gabriela had pulled her up to a furry pink sofa where she lay her to rest. For many a time, Jessy would check to see if was even alive. She was.

Every so often Natalie would make a movement: shifting her head on the pillow, or her eyelids would flutter open slightly.

The last hour was terrible however. Natalie would trash around and groan, as if suffering from a horrible dream sequence. Gabriela would skake her to try and get Natalie to wake, for she knew how much impact a nightmare could have on you, and she wanted to end her suffering.

"My head feels heavy. Who are you? Natalie asked, looking curiously at the two girls.

Gabriela bit her lip. She had forgotten them? What in the world must Willy have given to her? She glanced at the empty vial still on the floor. The contents had spilled out when Natalie had hit the floor, and had made a stain. Gabriela refused to let Jessy clean up the evidence. If the potion carried some clue as to what had happened to Natalie, she had to keep the evidence where it was.

"Jessy, go get Natalie some water" she said, as she bent down over the vial. She picked it up and gingerly sniffed it. It smelled fruity. Like roses and honey and chocolate. Yup, this was Willy's invention. But why did he give it to Natalie? Was it for reasons good or bad? Judging from her current state it must be for bad reasons. And yet, was it? Maybe one has to go through pain first.

"Can you hold it?" Gabriela heard Jessy ask.

Gabriela looked up from the floor at Natalie. Jessy was holding out the glass. She saw Natalie weakly shake her head.

"Here. Give the glass to me" Gabriela instructed. Jessy passed the glass to her.

She sat by Natalie and held her chin, so she could tip the contents into her mouth. She began to cough and spit out some of the water. She looked paler than normal, almost taking on the apperance of a ghost.

"Willy. Where is he?" she managed to say.

Once again, Gabriela bit her lip.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

Natalie considered this. She narrowed her eyes at the celing. She looked really confused.

"I don't know"

Gabriela turned to Jessy. "Go and find Willy. I will take care of Natalie"

"I don't even know where he went!" Jessy protested, but Gabriela gave her a firm look.

"Fine"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessy walked across the grass, the wind biting at her cheeks. It was fall, and the leaves were changing colours. She thought it looked very pretty, but Jessy was upset that there was no more warm weather. At least she had the snow to look forward to.

Jessy found Willy's trailer and knocked on the metal door. There was was light pouring in through the closed curtains, and she saw someone stir, and walk toward the door.

The person smiled when they opened the door.

"Hey Charlie. Um...is Mr. Wonka here?" Jessy asked, peeking past him. From what she could see, the trailer was very messy. The counters were covered with bottles and vials in different colours.

"He doesn't want to talk to anyone" he said simply.

"Can't he at least say what he did to Natalie?"

"Hmm...something about memory?"

"A memory potion?"

"Uh huh. Mr. Wonka told me some witch or something gave him this recipe for..."

"Why would Mr. Wonka want to give Natalie a memory potion?" Jessy butt in.

"I don't know"

They stood in silence for a few moments. Charlie shifted from foot to foot.

"Thanks Charlie. I'll...I'll be going"

"Your going to be ok?"

"Yeah! Yeah I am!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jessy came back, she was happy to see that Natalie was sitting up, drinking another glass of water. Gabriela was right beside her, making sure she was fine.

"Did you find Willy?" they both asked in unison. Natalie glanced at Gabriela.

"Since when did you start caring again?" Natalie asked. Gabriela just shrugged.

"He didn't want to speak to us. But I did find out some information"

"Spill" Gabriela said, pointing to a pink chair across from her. Jessy nodded and sat down. The chair was plastic, but quite comfortable. When she looked up, she saw that Natalie was watching with wide eyes.

"The stuff Willy gave to Natalie..." Jessy began, but was cut off.

"What stuff? Did I drink poison or something?" she asked fearfully.

Jessy sighed. "You wouldn't be alive if it was poison"

Natalie knitted her brow in concentration. Finally she spoke. "I guess your right"

Gabriela groaned and waved her hand for Jessy to continue.

"It turns out the stuff was a memory potion"

"No wonder I can remember when I was a baby. I remember dumping my milk onto Mom's shirt" Natalie said with a smirk. Gabriela rolled her eyes.

"How wonderful for you"

"Anyway...he must of wanted her to recall something"

"Gabby, give me the phone. I want to call the seven dwarfs"

Gabriela looked at her curiously, then turned to Jessy.

"Sure that stuff wasn't crazy potion?"

--------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know what I saw in that trailer?" Jessy asked, after talking with Gabriela and Natalie for a while. They had laughed about lots of stuff.

"I've never seen Willy's trailer. Tell" Gabriela said.

"I think I saw an MJ poster in there"

Natalie burst out laughing. "That's so funny. That guy is amazing. First he was a boy, then he was a man and then he was a woman"

"And then he started dressing up like Willy Wonka" Gabriela giggled.

Indeed at that very moment, Willy was watching the girls through the window, ducking out of sight everytime they looked outside.


	9. Chapter 9

After they were sure that Natalie had recovered, Gabriela and Jessy left the trailer to head home.

Looking out the window, onto the black sky, Natalie wondered when her mother would return. She was debating in her head on whether or not, to tell her what had happened. She was also asking herself what the memory potion, Willy had given her, was for. Was Willy really a bad person? Was he trying to hurt her? Or was it something else?

Trying to cool her head, Natalie pulled out a carton of orange juice and filled a glass up with the sweet drink. The juice helped to clear her head somewhat, but she still had loads of questions swimming in her mind. Maybe a trip outside would help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The river that went around the many trailers, was usually filled with people at the banks washing their clothes. During the night however, it was quiet and peaceful. Natalie had slipped on a white silk nightgown to serve as a warmth for the slight wind that blew through. She hadn't thought to bring slippers, just strolled along in bare feet.

Natalie stopped at the bank of the river, and closed her eyes, letting the sound of the pounding water and crickets surround herself. There were even some daisies that grew in great numbers, and Natalie yanked a few out to put in her hair, after her eyes opened again.

Making sure that no one was watching, she put a foot into the water. It felt cold, but not freezing. Natalie put a second foot in.

"I think I've found my happy place!" Natalie said to herself in content.

"Is that right?" a voice, that seemed to come from nowhere asked. It took a moment for Natalie to regain her balance. She had almost fallen over at the response to her statement.

"Who's there?" she asked the darkness.

"Just me!" Willy said, coming out from behind a tree. Natalie put a hand to her heart.

"You scared me! I thought you were a stalker or something!"

Willy grinned and walked up to where Natalie stood.

"Uh, Mr. Wonka, watch out! The rocks on the side of the banks are a bit..."

But she never got to finish, as Willy tumbled, face first, into the river. Natalie tried to contain her laughter by biting the inside of her cheeks. "Slippery!"

"What's so funny?" Willy asked, as he pulled himself up. His top hat had fallen into the creek, and when he put it back on, water dripped down his pale face. The rest of his clothes were drenched, and his teeth were chattering from the cold.

"Well, you didn't heed my warning!" Natalie said. "And now you look like a wet poodle!"

"So funny..." Willy muttered to himself as he watched Natalie laugh at his current state.

When Natalie had finally calmed down, she looked curiously at Willy. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"To ask if you were ok. And it would seem that..." Willy looked her up and down. "you are!"

With that, he hopped out of the river, and started to make his way back to his trailer. Natalie grabbed his arm. Willy was so shocked, that he threw her off himself. Natalie, with now no way to regain balance, fell into the water as he did.

Willy gave a sign of wanting to laugh, but covered his mouth with a gloved hand. When he put his hand down, he was back to normal. Natalie was giving Willy a piercing look, to which her returned with the same amout of distain.

"What was the potion for?" she asked, still in the water.

Willy's gloves made a squeaking sound when he clenched his fists. "Uh..well, for memory"

"And what did you want me to remember?" Natalie asked, getting up and standing next to Willy, her arms crossed. She furrowed her brow, when she saw that he had the same colour eyes as her.

Willy frowned and backed up a bit. "What?"

"Do you have violet eyes?" she asked curiously.

"About that..." Willy said.

"Is there something your not telling me?" she asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriela just couldn't get to sleep. She was too worried about Natalie. She had been looking out the window, when she suddenly saw her with Willy. They both looked like they had been dipped into a dunk tank.

"Jessy?" Gabriela called.

Jessy popped her head out from the bathroom. "Something wrong?"

"Yes! It would seem that Natalie has made a vast recovery!" Gabriela answered, indicating the window.

"Is that Natalie with Mr. Wonka?" Jessy asked, as surprised as Gabriela.

"Come with me! Let's go see what's going on!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it! It's not true!" Natalie said, after Willy had explained everything.

"It is true!"

"But how did you know?"

Suddenly, as they were passing by Gabriela's trailer, the door flung open.

"Feeling better? You two seemed to have enjoyed yourselves!" Gabriela spat.

Natalie shook her head. "Gabby I can explain! Mr. Wonka was just..."

"I don't want to hear it!" Gabriela answered. She looked on the verge of crying.

"Gabby, I..." Willy began. Gabriela stepped in front of him, and slapped him across the cheek, harder than she had ever done before.

"It's not what you think!" Natalie yelled, tears flooding her violet eyes. Looking beside her, Willy had already taken off into the forest.

Natalie looked like she was going to say something, but instead she sniffled and dashed after Willy.

"Oh, no you don't!" Gabriela hissed, before chasing her down.

"Wait for me!" Jessy called from behind.

But Gabriela didn't listen. She had already taken off.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriela found Willy sitting on a log, deep within the forest. Natalie had quietly retreated. Ske knew she wasn't permitted to this conversation.

"Leave me alone Gabriela! You just will not listen!" Willy said, turning away.

Gabriela bit her lip. "What were you doing with Natalie?" she asked, trying to be calm.

"Well, if you had let me tell you..." Natalie interjected, but Gabriela gave her a cold stare. She grabbed Jessy by the shoulder and they both stepped away.

"Would you listen?" Willy whispered. "Are you mad at me?"

Gabriela sighed.

"You know Willy...killing a wolf showed a whole different side to you. And even if your intentions were to save Natalie, I'm wondering...what are your intentions with her now?"

"NOTHING!" Willy yelled so loud that Gabriela staggered back. He was right up in her face now. He sat back down on the log.

"Nothing to what you would think!" he muttered to himself.

Gabriela had never felt more scared right now. She didn't realize what was going on with these mixed feelings. One moment she is slapping him, now she felt bad for Willy.

"What happened?" she asked calmly.

"We met when we were younger. I was testing out this new product for Halloween that makes your eyes turn violet for the night. It backfired..."

"I don't understand."

"She was testing out the drink, and it turned her eyes purple for good. Did the same to her mother."

"But how come she was outside?"

"Well, I went out for a walk and I saw her in the river. I thought something was wrong so I went to check."

"How come you were all wet?"

"Fell in the river." Willy replied, as if that answered everything.

"And the memory potion was for?" Gabriela asked.

"That's for me to know" Willy said.

"So nothing is..."

"No!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone headed back to the trailer in contented silence. There was a slight chill in the air, and Willy had offered his velvet coat to Gabriela.

"Goodnight Natalie!" Gabriela said, as she entered her trailer with Jessy. "Goodnight Willy!"

"Goodnight!"

"Strange how the tables turned so quickly!" Jessy commented.

"I don't know what your talking about!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Gabriela had fell into her bed. She was quite tired. It wasn't long however, until she was suddenly woken.

A gloved hand had closed around her mouth.

"Willy...how did you?"

"Shhh...come with me!"

Gabriela rubbed her sleepy eyes and got up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tainted Love**

"Where are we going?" Gabriela demanded.

Willy had woken her up, and now he was taking her into the forest? What was going on?

"Shh!" was the only answer she got, the whole way.

"Don't you shush me!" she said in reply.

Willy just rolled his eyes and continued on.

As the two moved further and further into the dark forest, Gabriela couldn't surpress the feeling that she was being watched by something. Something or someone. Then her imagination seemed to get the better of her. Or so she thought. Because Gabriela could suddenly hear the faint sound of music and singing.

"Do you hear that?" she asked Willy.

"Hear what?" he answered, but Gabriela could tell that he could hear the music to from the smirk on his face.

They continued on, and with every step, it felt like the music was getting louder. With every step, Willy appeared to be looking around more frequently. Finally, when the singing seemed to be right in front of them, he pulled Gabriela behind a particularly large boulder.

"Where is that music coming from? I don't see anyone!" Gabriela said.

Willy once again put a finger over her lips. "Look over the rock!" he whispered.

Gabriela narrowed her eyes, but did as Willy told her.

No! It was impossible! Yet there it was!

Fairies! Tiny little beings, bathed in a soft golden light were dancing around a ring of mushrooms. Some were sitting down and listening. Others were playing music on tiny little harps. But Gabriela was entranced by the singing. It had this quality to it, that she was drawn to.

"What are you doing?" Willy hissed, when he saw Gabriela standing up. His eyes widened when he saw what she was doing.

"No! Gabriela! Come back! You don't understand! If they see you, they will..."

But he was cut off. For just as Gabriela went to go see the fairies, the music stopped, to be replaced with silence. Willy grit his teeth, and then it came.

A tiny utter of panic rang through the group. Then, like the sound of a hundred angry bees, they charged.

Gabriela could not say a word. She could only scream.

Once in a while, Willy would peek out from behind the rock, to see what was going on, only to hide again from the horror of what he saw.

The fairies were covering Gabriela, beating her black and blue. She looked like a huge golden light from a distance.

Eventually, when he could stand it no longer, Willy jumped out from behind the rock.

"Back away!" he shouted.

This was the wrong thing to say. A hundred faces looked at Willy. Even Gabriela, whose face was covered in bruises, stared at him. Then they jumped from her to Willy.

Gabriela fell to the ground with the pain of her injuries. When she lifted her head up from the soggy forest floor, she saw Willy being beaten in the same way she was.

Finding her voice, Gabriela cried out,

"Stop it! Your hurting him!"

Once again, however, intervention was the wrong thing to do.

Even though she was in great pain, she couldn't help but admire the strength these fairies had. Ten of them swooped down on Gabriela and latched onto her hair, pulling her head back.

She felt a great amount of tugging and pinching, but Gabriela now knew better than to scream, for it meant more pain. Opening her now stinging eyes, she saw Willy being thrown up against a tree, and being covered in what appeared to be spiderwebs. To this, Gabriela found to be quite odd. Spiderwebs are quite the easy material to break through. However, this material must of been quite stronger, for as much as Willy tried, the web would not break.

Since there job with the candyman seemed to be complete, the rest of the fairies moved on to Gabriela.

Not being able to help it, she let out a cry of pain, and as she had imagined, the tugging just got worse. Gabriela just waited for the creatures to leave her be.

After a while, they did just that. The fairies rushed off in another direction, far from the pair. Gabriela just closed her eyes, while her thoughts came back to her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eventually, Gabriela woke from, what she didn't want to be, a long sleep.

She turned her head toward Willy, who was still tied up to the tree. His head was looking in another direction.

"Willy?" she squeaked out.

His face quickly set eyes on her.

"Your awake! How...how are you?" he asked.

"Willy, I can't move!" Gabriela whispered. She stared at Willy's once smooth features. His entire face was covered in black and blue bruises. His eyes were puffy. It almost seemed like he was crying.

"They...tied your hair to the ground." Willy said.

Gabriela didn't answer. She just looked up at the full moon, peeking out from the tree tops. An owl hooted from a distance.

The two sat in silence for awhile. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were both tied up, this would of been very peaceful.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Willy. It was the music! There was just something about it that..." Gabriela stopped midsentence.

"How did you find the fairies anyway?"

"I heard the singing." he said simply.

"They didn't catch you?"

"If they did, I wouldn't have been able to bring you here now would I?"

Gabriela giggled. "No, I suppose not!"

Willy smiled. He looked at Gabriela for a moment.

"You can get out of that you know!" Willy said.

Gabriela narrowed her eyes at him. "How's that?"

"You have to dig your hair out from the ground!"

Gabriela frowned. "That's absurd! I'll pull all the hair of my scalp!"

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't!" Willy answered(**Titanic reference :) You got to love that movie!**)

Gabriela thought for a moment, then with all her strength, she pulled herself up, and started to yank at her hair. Willy snickered a little during the process, but he always stopped when Gabriela would give him a cold hard stare.

After a good half an hour, Gabriela managed to free herself. Now, however, the ends of her hair were full of dirt and grass.

"Let me help you with that!" Willy said.

Gabriela walked toward him and sat down. Willy gulped, then ran his hands through her hair, trying to get all the tangles out.

"Why didn't they tie your hands?" Gabriela asked a bit shakily, for she was nervous from the touch of Willy's hands.

"I don't know" he answered.

"There! I think I got it all out!" he said finally.

Gabriela turned a kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome!" he said brightly.

Gabriela stood up and walked around the tree.

"Why is this web so strong?" she asked, as she tried yanking at the spiderweb.

"Fairies are magical beings. They probably betwitched it!"

"Bewitched? But how am I supposed to set you free if it's betwitched?" Gabriela cried.

"Just try!" he said. Gaberiela nodded and started tugging. But it was fruitless.

"I'm sorry Willy! I tried!" she cried out after awhile.

Gabriela sat down next to Willy, and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You should go for help." Willy told her.

Gabriela shook her head. "I won't leave you!" she said.

Willy sighed. "Good!" he said.

Gabiela smiled and closed her eyes. Eventually the pair fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Diary,_

_This traveling has got to stop. One day I will have to settle down. The question is when? And with who? I have my sister, but she is in love with Charlie. Who will I find?_

_If you could talk you would probably say that I have Willy Wonka. And yet, do I? Does he hate me? Do I still hate him? I'm not even sure anymore. Maybe confusion is part of being in love._

_**Dangerously Valentino: Coming Soon.**_


End file.
